


Definitely Not the Winchesters

by SomethingSalome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSalome/pseuds/SomethingSalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to get demons off your tail can be tough. Luckily Sam has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not the Winchesters

They busted in like a whirlwind, twice as quick but half as bright. Dean had no idea where Lilith had managed to find demons with IQs lower than the duststained cowboy boots they wore, but somehow those were the ones who had managed to find them at what they thought was a pretty decently secluded hotel. 

"Look," Sam was saying, his voice still caked over with sleep. Neither of them had had weapons under their pillows that worked on demons. Should have checked in with each other before going to sleep. Not a mistake you get to make twice. "I don't know who you think we are, but we're just...traveling. We don't have any money. Just let us go." Dean almost swore out loud. No way they were going to buy that line of bull. But the demon in the lead looked uncertain, so he let Sam keep going. Couldn't be worse than trying to fistfight out of superhuman strength. They were also outnumbered four to two.

"You mean to tell me you ain't the Winchester brothers?" 

"No," Sam said. He gestured to the table near the front door where Dean had dropped a fake pair of IDs they'd used that morning. "No Winchesters here. Not even brothers." 

"You ain't?" One of the demons in the back had picked up their fake IDs and was scrutinizing them with an idiot's attention. Dean looked back at the leader. It almost looked like this completely batshit ruse might work. He glanced over at his brother. From the look on his face it was just sinking in what a big chance he'd taken telling a demon such a baldfaced lie. There was no way this was going to work. They were as good as done. Dean was about to say something sufficiently sardonic when the head demon spoke up again.

"How do we know you ain't the kids we're looking for?" 

"If he was my brother would I do this?" Sam walked up to Dean, grabbed him by the shoulders, and spun him around. The next thing Dean knew his brother's mouth was on his, rough and insistent, tongue probing between his lips. His instinct was to pull back, but Sam was ready for him with one hand rushing to the back of his neck and the other easing over his backside. He gave a rough squeeze and Dean gasped, opening his mouth and kissing Sam back, against his better judgement. There was a reason for Sam to be kissing him, as weak as the reason was, but absolutely no reason for him to return the favor. After a long moment, Sam broke away, delivered another slap to Dean's backside, and walked back toward his own bed. The head demon was giving them the eye, but the other three were looking away. The one closes to the window looked like he was blushing.

"Nope," the head demon sighed. "I reckon not." They left not long later. Dean watched them get into what was probably a stolen truck and drive off. Then he turned back and got into his bed. 

"Dean..." Sam started. 

"Nope," Dean said. "We are absolutely not going to talk about this."


End file.
